<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Herondale Treats by NvrLndBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833146">Herondale Treats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi'>NvrLndBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SH 25 Days of Pairings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Fluff, M/M, holiday fic, jalec - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of 25 Days of Pairings : Jalec</p><p>Alec visits his boyfriend at work for a break date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SH 25 Days of Pairings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Herondale Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>Hope everyone's December started out well.</p><p>Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown">SheWillHuntYouDown</a> for being my Beta for this fic.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec sipped his coffee and stared at the people fleeting around him. He has been waiting here for Jace to stop by during his break for almost thirty minutes now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec wasn’t upset about the long wait though. He understood that the holiday season didn't just bring in more revenue, but more stress as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The event planner had long ago set a policy claiming he would not take any December events, other than the annual Lightwood-Herondale Charity Dinner. Not just for the sake of his sanity, but also because he knew how his boyfriend would need him more during this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace ran a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘cafe-truck’</span>
  </em>
  <span> branded Java Jace, that, as the name suggested, sold coffee, teas, specialty coffees, and a small variety of pastries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, the blonde had the truck parked outside the outlet mall, so of course, the cafe-truck was getting swarmed by caffeine fiends, AKA shoppers, needing a pick-me-up before they entered the next shopping hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled as he observed his boyfriend moving around swiftly, keeping up with his many orders. He found it weird that Jace was working alone. He knew the blonde had just hired Bat to help out with the Holiday season. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace caught him staring and smiled at him before going back to his customers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec pulled his scarf closer around himself and kept watching Jace work.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, he turned his attention to the people and the stores’ employees buzzing around. Alec watched as shoppers flit from store to store, tugging along their children, who either looked bored and hated being here or were running around just as fast as their parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find someone prettier to ogle, Lightwood?” Jace’s voice snapped from behind him in a teasing manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know there isn’t anyone prettier than you, Jace,” Alec shot back, hoping to appease Jace’s ego. He knew his boyfriend well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right,” Jace smiled, seating himself triumphantly on Alec’s lap, holding a small paper bag up to him, “Good job, you earned your snickerdoodle cookie back babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec buried his face in Jace’s hair as he wrapped his arms around the other. He loved how affectionate Jace had started to become in their relationship. He didn’t know if it was the holiday season or something else, but he wasn’t about to let a cuddly Jace go to waste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I earned my reward, your majesty,” Alec teased into the other’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it up, and you'll lose it again, Alec,” Jace grumbled and buried himself into his boyfriend’s warmth. Alec has always run hotter than Jace. He swore Alec could wear a thin sweater as it was snowing, and still be running as hot as a heater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Jace held up the cookie to Alec’s mouth behind him, so his boyfriend wouldn’t have to release him from the welcome warmth of his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled, blushing before he leaned forward to take a bite from the offered treat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gran Imogen made them for me again,” Jace provided as he reached for Alec’s coffee on the table, to wash the pastry down. “She delivered them early this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec accepted the coffee with an appreciative hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delicious,” he complimented and kissed Jace's hair again. “Careful, if she opens a separate bakery, she might give you a run for your money babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t do that to her only grandson,” Jace scoffed at Alec for even insinuating such a thing. “Plus, she likes when you and I go over to help her mass bake cookies sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that. How did I get volunteered for it again?” Alec questioned. “You said your grandma wanted to spend time with us, and next thing I know, we're going over there every Sunday afternoon to bake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you complaining?” Jace smirked, holding up the cookie for Alec to take another bite. “I saw her give you a bunch of free boxes to take with you to work. Bet your whole office loves them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might’ve scored me some ‘Best Boss Ever’ points,”  Alec admitted as he took a small bite. The cookie was still so soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people assumed Alec didn’t like sweets. They would be right, except when it came to anything that came out of a Herondale’s kitchen. He didn’t know what angel blessed their baking, but the event planner would forever praise their skill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go back,” Jace groaned as he looked down at his wristwatch. “Bat bailed on me as well, so I’m alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec swallowed the last of his cookie and quirked up his eyebrow. He didn’t know his boyfriend was going to be alone all day. He could see the way the stress was already settling on Jace’s mismatched eyes and slumped shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have my food handling license,” Alec offered quickly. “For when the events have catering.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would help me?” Jace asked, turning to face Alec. “Are you sure? It’s okay if you do-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec kissed Jace softly to stop the blonde’s rambling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have talked about this,” Alec started as he moved his hands to hold Jace’s face. “If I offer you something, love, it's because I mean it, and not because I feel forced or like I should be doing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace leaned into Alec’s hold and smiled, nodding his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I could really use the help then,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you got yourself an assistant,” Alec smiled as rubbed his nose against Jace’s before letting go. “Does my employment come with free coffee refills?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might, if you do a good job,” Jace teased as he pulled back and stood up, holding his hand out. “Ready to man the cold brew station?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People still want cold brew in this cold?” Alec questioned, taking Jace’s hand and standing up to follow his man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised,” Jace answered as he led them back to open the cafe truck again “Last chance to back out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you,” Alec stepped forward and opened the staff entrance to the truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace blushed, but rolled his eyes as he entered the truck to set up for the rush again.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credits:</p><p>Thank you again <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown">SheWillHuntYouDown</a></p><p>If you are curious about what I am doing head over to my Tumblr: <a href="https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/">antisocial-af</a></p><p>See you all again tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>